As the method of purifying cytidine diphosphate choline (hereinafter to be abbreviated as CDP-choline), chemical synthetic methods (patent reference 1, patent reference 2) and methods using a culture of a microorganism or an enzyme (patent reference 3, patent reference 4) are known. As the method of purifying CDP-choline produced by a chemical synthetic method, a method using an anion exchange resin (patent reference 1) and a method using both of a strongly acidic ion exchange resin and a weakly basic ion exchange resin (patent reference 2) are known. In the latter method, two kinds of ion exchange resins are used. Moreover, while phosphorylcholine and cytidine-5′-monophosphate (hereinafter to be abbreviated as CMP) contained in a CDP-choline solution can be separated, uracil or uridine-5′-triphosphate (hereinafter to be abbreviated as UTP) cannot be separated efficiently by this method.                [patent reference 1] Japanese Published Examined Patent Application No. 6558/1988        [patent reference 2] Japanese Published Examined Patent Application No.31306/1994        [patent reference 3] Japanese Patent No. 3369236        [patent reference 4] WO99/49073        